This invention relates to cellular linear filaments having uniformly or randomly spaced common open or closed contiguous cells.
Commercially available fibers, filaments and yarns are made up of natural and synthetic materials which are commonly solid in cross section. Such materials have been constructed and designed in the past for long wear in the case of garments and in addition for scuff and abrasion resistance in the case of carpets and other floor coverings. Present day architectural and design and decorating practices often call for finishes on interior and exterior surfaces other than floors or decks which involve woven, non-woven or flocked fibrous materials. Such materials call for inexpensive fibers having exceptionally high bulk/weight factors combined with excellent thermal, sound and electrical insulating properties. With the increasing use of woven and non-woven materials in these particular areas, the economics of using conventional natural and synthetic fibers and filaments in advanced design becomes very expensive.
The present invention provides linear elements which are characterized by a cellular structure which greatly increases their space-filling bulk per unit weight and provides inexpensive and material saving fibers. The fluid or gas present in closed cells of the fibers and filaments of the invention provides for a spring action which greatly increases the resiliency and compressive strength of the linear elements as well as materials and articles formed therefrom. The presence of gas filled cells within the fiber body further greatly improves the thermal, electrical and sound insulating properties of the fibers, fabrics and composites made thereof. Such gases can be chosen to suit a particular use or environment such as air, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, carbon tetrafluoride, halogenated hydrocarbon gases, sulfur hexafluoride for electrical insulation and the like. The linear elements of the invention can be used in non-woven, woven and flocked materials much in the same way as solid fibers and filaments yet give excellent appearance at a greatly reduced cost from a material standpoint and at a greatly reduced weight per unit area.